Jashinist angel in my room
by LovelyChanru
Summary: what itachi and hidan did in itachis room


chanel: alright this is a little one shot that i made hope you guys enjoy it

Gaara: yeah have fun with the one shot but chanel i want to ask you something

chanel: yeah what is it

Gaara: why are they called one shots

chanel: well ill tell you once they are done reading the story

gaara: alright

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

itachi walked the empty and lonely halls of the base as he walked down the halls of that empty house he was thinking of the new person that has caught his eyes when he first came here. the man that had caught his eyes and had never left his mind was this tall,,,,well not that tall he looked like about 5'3 has sliver hair that is always looked like it was painted down, he also has some milky white skin that itachi has loved from him but the thing that itachi love from this boy is that his eye color is a beatiful purple color. itachi had asked the boy before if it was something else that made his eyes purple but he had said that it was his normal eye color.

when itachi had heard that it made him happy that there is nothing fake about him nothing at all sure he is short and sometimes yells a lot but it is good to know that there is nothing fake about this cutie that has fallen from the gates of heaven. itachi was still thinking about the sliver haired male that he almost hit the sliver haired angel. "Hey watch where you are going!!!!" "sorry hidan" yeah you guessed it the sliver haired angel is hidan what a cutie he is dont ya think. hidan looked at him in a mean why like nice my dude you knocked me down "im sorry hidan" itachi said as he helped hidan up.

"its alright ow i think i hit my anckle to hard" "oh im so sorry come on ill lead you to my room". itachi said as he was leading hidan to his room now he got a good chance to look at the smaller male he saw that he was shirtless and that he was not even wearing any shoes. when they had made it to itachis room hidan was looking around the bedroom it was very good looking it was big one bed king size black and red sheets the walls gray lots of pillows that where black and red on the bed. "nice room red eye" hidan had said and smiled at itachi. "is that my new nickname or something that you made for me?" "yeah".

itachi looked at hidan and smiled a little. itachi then picked up hidan to put him on the bed for he can be more comable. hidan had started blushing a little he was shy when it comes to people touching him. "where does it hurt hidan?" itachi asked and was looking at him. "i think im fine now itachi well i should be going" hidan had said trying to get out of the bed. itachi looked at him and then thought this would be the only chance he would have with hidan. "hidan would you like something to drink" itachi asked hopeing that hidan wouls stay on top of his bed a little bit longer for he can plane out his next move.

"no im already i really should be going....what the" hidan said as he got some handcuff off of itachis bed he blushed a little and looked at itachi. itachi was even blushing he didnt want hidan to see that well not until they had sex and they where a couple."well now i found something that i want to do" hidan said and then got out of the bed and walked to itachi and pushed him on the bed. itachi blushed when he landed on the bed because he knew what hidan wanted and he was happy oh yes was he happy but he wanted to do the fucking not the other way around. hidan smiled and handcuffed itachi to the bed and smiled "well that killed ten seconds of my life" hidan said while he got off of the bed and took off his pants and what he had under and put on itachis silk red bathrobe.

"its a nice fit dont ya think" hidan said modleing around with the thing itachi looked at his body he had almost a felmale body but wow his body was wow. "hidan why did you handcuff me" itachi asked but still looking at hidans body "because i wanted to and you look very sexy like that" hidan said and smileing at itachi. "well thank you hidan but.........""but what itachi you dont want to see what im going to do next" hidan said and then getting on the bed and the shoulder of the bathrobe comeing off and showing his shoulder. "what is it that you are going to do next" hidan smiled and got off of the bed and went to the kichen he came back with whipcream,chocolate,honey,mnm's, and strawberrys.

itachi smiled at hidan and then calm down. "i hope you like this idea itachi""oh im going to love it". hidan got on the bed and riped off itachis shirt and smiled at the skin he got the whipcream and started to spred it around his chest. "yummy" hidan said and then started to lick around itachis chest as hidan was doing that act itachi was moaning hidan then went to one of itachis nipple he then started to suck on it he then went to the other one and started to do the same thing. hidan then grabed the whipcream and start to spred it around itachis tummy area. hidan smiled and started licking there and put his tongue in itachi navel and moved it around there.

when hidan was done with the act he had done hidan moved to itachis pants and the ripped them off with whatever he was wearing under. "oh itachi!!! your so big! how big are you and dont lie to me" hidan said and looked at itachi stright in the eyes. itachi sighned and then open his mouth to say "im 13 inchs" hidan looked shocked and thought that it was a lie but then he looked at itachis dick.

"wow im only a 10 i didnt know you where so big itachi it makes me a little scared putting it in me" hidan said but then blushed red and looked at itachi. "oh jashin im sorry i thought i was thinking that omg" itachi them smiled at him " its alright hidan im gald that your a 10 that makes me want to suck you" itachi smiled at the blush that was playing on hidans face.

hidan blushed a new shade of red but he didnt pay no mind to it he went back to what he was going to do he grabed some of the chocolate he poured it all over itachis dick and then he grabed the honey and whipcream and mnms and strawberries he put all that on itachis dick. "i feel like im makeing an ice cream sunday" hidan said and then looked at itachi.

"i dont care as long as you lick it off of me" hidan smiled at the choice of words itachi had said and then bend down and licked the tip of it he open his mouth more and started to suck on itachis dick. in the room all you could hear was this "ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" "fuck hidan suck harder!!!" "hidan your great fuck suck on me faster".

that was all you could hear from the room. hidan smiled and then stopped sucking on him and then got up from the bed and took off the bathrobe. "you know hidan you may have a girls body but your body is smokeing hot" itachi said and smirked hidan blushed and giggled what itachi had said was kind of funny for hidan.

hidan got on the bed again and then looked at itachi he was a little bit scared but then he got in the sitting postion and looked at itachis dick that is standing stright and he sat on it "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" hidan moaned loud that itachi could swear that the whole base could hear that. hidan moan as he went up and down on itachis dick every time he went up he would moan out his name.

"ohhhhhh itachi!!!!!!!" hidan moan as he was going down on itachi. itachi moand to but then he remembered that he was still handcuffed to the bed. "hidan uncuff me" itachi said and smiled at hidan. hidan was going up and down fast super fast "ahhhhhhh alright ahhhh!!!!" then he grabed the keys that where on the night stand and he uncuff itachi. "thanks" itachi said as he grabed a hold on hidans hips and then move them up and down makeing hidan go faster and forceing him down.

"ohhhh itachi thats good!!!!!!!! itachi!!!!" hidan moan and blushing crimsion itachi smiled at hidan. "itachi!!!! itachi!!! im going to cum!!! im going to cum!!" hidan moaned out itachi took this as a chance to do something new he took a hold of hidans hips he pull him all the way out till just the tip of his dick was in him. "what the he-...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

itachi had salmed him down on his dick and he kept on doing that. "im gonna cum!!!!!... ahhhhhhhhh" hidan moan and came the cum had landed on itachis chest. itachi smiled and kept on doing that till it was his trun to cum. after hidan moaning and moaning itachis name itachi had came. "ahhhhhh" hidan moan and landed ontop of itachi. itachi smiled and rubbed his back and then he sild his hands down and started to move his hands all around hidans ass.

then itachi had smacked his ass "ahhhh" hidan moan as itachi smacked his ass. "oh my baby got sensitive skin huh?" itachi said and hidan looked at him in a tired looked "answer me" itachi said and smacked his ass one more time. hidan moaned and then said yes in a moan kkind of way,"your such a horney boy" hidan said and looked at him he got off of his dick and then kissed him.


End file.
